


AND OIL TO MAKE GLAD THY COUNTENANCE

by wellmet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/pseuds/wellmet
Summary: Based on St Paul's 'a little wine for thy stomach's sake and oil to make glad they countenance'





	AND OIL TO MAKE GLAD THY COUNTENANCE

**Author's Note:**

> Q and 007 willfully quote St Paul out of context

AND OIL TO MAKE GLAD THY COUNTENANCE  
Meretseger 2017

The title is taken from one of Paul's letters. "A little wine for thy stomach's sake and oil to make glad thy countenance.' Warning - wilful misuse of Biblical quote! 

The mission had been long and gruelling but successful and Bond put aside his regrets and guilts when he caught the aeroplane home.. Home; to London, the large airy flat in a converted Victorian mansion and Q … lovely, loved Q; the reason he came home. 

The flat was quiet in the warm Summer afternoon, the cats were sleeping on windowsills and yawned at him to welcome him back but didn't bother moving; he was a part of household now and could be ignored until it suited them. 

The Sun was gone by the time the Quartermaster of MI6 came home but James didn't mind; he knew he was important to Quintillian but he knew that his lover had duties, responsibilities; to England, to the other double 0 agents. 007 had drunk a little scotch, showered, prepared dinner and sat in the cool, high ceilinged rooms and waited. Q would eventually come home to him - to their place. 

Q was tired; he had managed to save Martinass from a certain death and Martinass had repaid his attention by managing to keep his hand on the downloaded data. 005 might need some medical attention but he would live to fight for his country another day. He knew James was home, he had seen him for a precious, fleeting few minutes when Bond returned his tech and the information he had gathered. A quick kiss, a smile and welcome home, and Q had gone back to his computers and James had gone upstairs to report to M. Everybody knew about the Quartermaster and the best the British Secret Service had in its ranks. Q often had the feeling that the general feeling among the staff about the relationship was 'cute'. Not that he ever said anything to James - 007 was devastatingly handsome and ruthless but he was in no way cute! 

"Q!" James moved forward to take the younger, slimmer man in his arms. Q sagged against him, suddenly feeling the effects of too many meals missed, too many hours trying to save 005 while keeping tabs on all the other agents of MI6 scattered around the world, especially 007 who seemed to attract beautiful women and bullets in equal measure. "Come and eat. I fed the cats."

"Mmmm." Q managed when the kiss ended. "Bed after?"

"Of course," James agreed. He knew how much a good shag relaxed his too cerebral partner. A good meal, some great sex and Quintillian would sleep a solid eight hours - before waking to demand more sex and then more food. James was a very sleek and contented spy. 

The wine was red and matched the meal, of course, Bond was proud of his palate and his good taste - he considered his love of Q a prime example of his good taste. It had taken him a while to realise where his true desires lay but, once he'd got over the shock of finding out he was bisexual and Q was his true love he'd applied his considerable skills to convincing his Quartermaster that he loved him for more than just his gadgets. 

Q had resisted, afraid that he would go the way of all those Bond girls. He'd eventually given in, opting for short but sexy when he wanted long and loving and found that he lost out on the 'short' but got the long and loving as well as the sexy. Quintillian was a very happy boffin. 

Knowing how tense Q got at work James poured another glass of wine. " "A little more wine for thy stomach's sake'," he deliberately misquoted. Q smiled at him.

The bedroom was cool and dim, lit only by the light of one bedside lamp. Q left the bathroom with the bottle of massage oil. He put it on the bedside table and straddled the very naked, aroused and gorgeous body of his lover. He leant down to kiss lips that opened to him, firing his own desire. Remembering the words that gone with the wine he poured a little oil onto his palm to warm it up a little and said, " 'and oil to make glad thy countenance'." And proceeded to prove to his love that Saint Paul knew his oil.

Written in celebration that Australia has voted to legalise same sex marriage. My 'yes' vote was my gift to all those people the church has treated with cruelty in the past. As an Anglican I am proud to say that we (typically) are going to talk about where we go from here. Forward! - to a better world in this life and a gayer one to come!


End file.
